Valentine's shadow
by Pucui
Summary: Alec is feeling lonely and is in need of someone who can stand by his side, now that he has to deal with the rise of Valentine's followers. Even after his death he causes problems. Can he stop them with the help of his family and friends. A story about Romance, friendship and fighting evil.
1. A night full of suprises

Alec was sitting at his desk writing a report to the Clave about a new threat that terrorized New York City. He didn't like writing reports, he'd rather go out in the field and chase after demons or even better, run the institute. Maybe one day his parents would pass down the torch and Alec could finally show his full potential.

His mind dwell off and he started thinking about other things. He felt lonely. Everybody around him had a relationship except him. It was a long time he fell for somebody. There actually only has been one and that would've never worked out. Maybe it was time to go out there and find somebody. ''How hard can it be'', he thought to himself.

Somebody knocked on his door. ''Come in" Alec yelled. Clary came in and leaned against the wall.

''What do you want?" said Alec grumpy."Wow did i do something wrong''? Clary replied. ''No'' Alec sighed. He didn't mean to take it out on Clary even though he thought she was annoying. ''what can i do for you?''.

''Jace and Izzy asked me to get you. We found some new information on this new threat.''

''That's great. I have to finish this report first, tell Jace and Izzy that i'll be there in fifteen minutes.''

"Are you sure you are okay? You sound more grumpy than usual''. She sounded worried.

""I am. I just don't like to fill in these reports, that's all". Alec tried his best to appear calm and collected. He didn't look up and hoped she would leave.

''See you in fifteen than''. Clary walked away as Alec could hear her footsteps echo in the hallway.

Jace and Izzy were standing in front of the big computer screen. Alec could hear them talk as he was walking up to them.''This is a bigger problem than I imagined. I thought we were done with this''. His tone sounded serious.

"Why is it a bigger problem" Alec asked.

''These attacks aren't demon attacks. It appears Valentine still has followers who are doing his dark bidding. Even after his death he's still a pain in the ass''.

''So we are dealing with a bunch of fanatics any ideas of how we are going to deal with this''?

Izzy came between them. '' We don't know how big this is or who their new leader is. We should spread some patrol teams. They are bound to strike again''.

''That's a great plan Izzy nice thinking''.

''Thank you Jace. What would you boys do without me''. She said smugly

''Say that after we got something out of this. I will go with Clary. Izzy you go with Alec. I'll make sure to get the other teams ready''.

''It's me and you big brother let's get ready''.

It was getting late and Alec and Isabelle still didn't find anything suspicious. They were running across the rooftops of Brooklyn in the hope of running into some shady business Valentine's followers were creating. To their disappointment nothing seemed to happen. They were almost ready to call it a day.

''I can't believe we haven't run into any troublemakers yet''. Izzy said annoyed.

''They are probably trying to stay under the radar now that they are getting noticed''.

''I guess so. Hey Alec why were you so mean to Clary this morning? Did you step with the wrong foot out of bed''?

''No, I was filling in these reports and you know how Clary can be, she...''

''She what Alec? She hasn't done anything wrong. You haven't been yourself these last few weeks. Is everything really okay''? Izzy grabbed his arm.

''Is everybody worried now''?

''Talk to me big brother I want to help''. I'm always here to listen''. Izzy was always caring of her brother and always ready to make sure he is okay.

''It's just... I feel lonely sometimes and I let it get to me. I know it was wrong to take it out on Clary''.

''You can't keep bottling things up Alec. One day you'll explode and it won't be the fun kind of explode''.

''You're right''. Alec always wondered if he deserved such a lovely understanding sister.

''One day you will find somebody that will make you happy Alec. Trust me he is out there''. She suddenly stopped talking. They heard glass break and a scream followed after. They started running towards the sound and saw a man laying on the ground. It seemed like there was nobody there.

Alec placed his hand on the man's neck trying to find a heartbeat but without success.''He's dead. It looks like somebody drained the life out of him. I haven't seen anything like this before''. The body of the man looked like an old prune. As if his soul was sucked out of his body.

''Whoever did this they can't be far. Do you see anything suspicious"? Said Izzy as she transformed her bracelet into her whip.

Alec scanned the area with his eyes but he didn't see anyone. Almost at the moment he wanted to lower his bow he saw something move in the corner of his eye. A shadow ran from behind the broken window. Alec shot an arrow but missed.

"Izzy right here''! Alec yelled.

They chased the shadow who appeared to be really fast. It ran into a dark alleyway and flipped trash on the ground from one of the dumpsters that stood there. They both jumped over it. ''There is nothing i can't do in heels'' said Izzy. Alec was running faster and he almost caught the person running in front of him when he felt a wave of energy blast him to the ground. The last thing he saw was what appeared to be a man walk inside a portal and disappear

''By the angel'' Izzy shouted. ''Are you okay Alec''? She helped Alec get up and checked for any wounds.

''I'm Fine Iz. I almost got him but he portal-ed away. I think we are dealing with a warlock here''.

''They're recruiting Downworlders now'? This can't be good.

''We don't know that yet. We shouldn't just speculate. Maybe he has nothing to do with Valentine's followers''.

"This can't be a coincidence. Same kind off Alleyway, a mundane killed around the same time the other victims were killed. The only difference is the body. But if we are dealing with magic here...

''They are getting creative. This can't be a good sign''.

''Agreed. Lets call it a night. We'll investigate tomorrow''.

Izzy went home but Alec decided to go for a walk since he felt wide awake. He heard music and decided to follow the sound. Apparently the sound came from a bar not far from the institute. He has never been here before and since he couldn't sleep anyway he thought of getting himself a nice drink. He entered the bar and it was not what he expected. It looked way nicer from the inside. From the outside it looked cheap and sleazy. He went to the counter and ordered himself a non-alcoholic drink. As he was drinking he thought of the things that happened in the last few hours. He was in such deep thought he didn't notice somebody tried sitting next to him.

''Excuse me''? The man asked. But Alec was still drowning in his own thoughts. ""Excuse me''? The man said louder. He finally got Alec's attention.

''Oh sorry I uh... Was in deep thoughts''. He responded awkwardly. The man smiled. "Its alright. I just wanted to ask if this seat is taken''? He pointed to the seat next to Alec.

''No, go ahead''. Alec made a gesture with his hands to show he could sit next to him.

"In deep thoughts huh? I hope nothing serious''?

Alec didn't pay much attention to what the guy looked like. He turned himself around to get a better look. In front of him sat a handsome man with a smooth natural tan. He was wearing some make up and had quite a few rings around his fingers. He was wearing a nice suit, it looked expensive. This guy definitely knew fashion. It made Alec blush and he had trouble making words.

''I uhm... was just... Just work'' Alec finally replied. He played it safe and didn't want to go into much detail. He never had trouble making cohesive sentences.

''Work can be a handful sometimes''. He reached out his hand. ''I don't think i introduced myself. I'm Magnus. Alec shook his hand and smiled. ''Alec''.

''Nice to meet you Alec. It looks like you can use a drink''. His face turned a little red. ''Not that you look bad or anything...I just thought you would like one''.

Alec laughed. ''It's alright. I would gladly take one''. Magnus made a gesture to the bartender and ordered a drink for himself and Alec. Alec was surprised. He never got this kind of attention before. Maybe because he was always at the institute. But it made him feel warm inside and it put a smile on his face. They both took a sip of their drinks as Magnus continued talking.

" By the looks of that rune i can see on your neck i assume you are a Shadowhunter''.

''Yes. After demon chasing all day i definitely needed this drink''.

''I like no other know the blessing that is alcohol'' he chuckled.

"So uhm... What do you do Magnus''?

''I'm a warlock so i am kinda fixing other peoples problems all day. Sometimes it can be really exhausting. Today i had to help a friend of mine Rapheal who may i add is a vampire got himself stuck inside a church during daylight. I had to portal him out of there without getting noticed. It was really stressful. Supernatural beings trying to portal out one of the most sacred places on earth. I feel like i am talking to much. I hope I don't bore you''.

''Not at all. It sound like you are a very good friend''.

The talked for about two hours and the time was flying by. This was something Alec did not expect to happen this night but he was glad that it did. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Izzy. It read: _Alec where are you? We have to get up early tomorrow if we want to get that guy we were champagne. Damn auto-correct. I mean chasing._ Alec looked at Magnus. He really wanted to stay. It felt like he could still talk hours with Magnus but he knew it was time to go. ''Magnus I have to...''

''U have to go. I understand. Being a Shadowhunter means u have a busy day planned. It was nice meeting you. May we ever cross paths again Alexander''. Alec didn't mind Magnus calling him that in fact it made him blush a little.

''Thanks for understanding. It was nice meeting you too. Maybe i see you around than''. They shook hands and Alec left the bar finally feeling good about himself.


	2. The encounter

It was the crack of dawn and most birds were still sleeping. The humidity in the air was thick and surrounded New York with a chilly vibe. Jace woke up and was ready to train. He walked to Alec's room and knocked on his door. Nothing. He knocked again but still nothing.

"I'm coming in!'' Jace walked inside but there was no sign of Alec. He continued by walking straight to Alec's room were he saw his Parabatai sleeping. He started pinching his brother in the arm.

''Wake up Alec. We have some training to do.'' Alec let out a soft grunt. His body felt weak. His head was spinning. It was still so early in the morning and realized he had barely slept.

''What time is it?'' He asked as if he didn't want to know the answer.

''Time to to train. We have to get some information on this warlock and nothing prepares your day like a morning session of combat training.'' Since when do I wake you up? Shouldn't it be the other way around?'' Jace had a point. It was Alec who follows rules and strict plans. It was a bit out of character but Jace was happy that he for once got to interrupt a sleeping Alec.

Alec got dressed and they walked to one of the training rooms. It was early so not many Shadowhunters were awake. They were the first to arrive the training area.

They started off by sparring with swords which wasn't Alec's specialty but for a crappy start of the day he managed to stand his ground. Next up was archery which was no problem at all. The training started out smooth but Alec's mind was wondering off. He started to think about last night. He enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. Magnus was definitely worth seeing again. But he did not know how to approach him. Do you need more than one reason to make the first move? The next arrow he shot missed the mark on the dummy.

''Sloppy! You missed the mark by a mile.'' said Jace teasingly.

''Maybe if you stood in front of...'' said Alec jokingly.

Suddenly Clary appeared out of nowhere. She was pacing fast toward the boys. "guys we have a problem. They are back. Two attacks are happening right now.''

''You don't have to say more, let's go''. Jace grabbed his sword and tossed Alec his bow.

''Me and Izzy will take on the first attack that appeared in Central Park. You have to go to the south-east of Manhattan. I will text you the specific coordinates once you get there and watch out. There is a big number of bad guys there. Be careful, gather information. Don't go and attack there are too many of them to handle.''

Izzy walked in and joined the trio. "And before Clary forgets to mention it, don't play the heroes. We need reinforcements from the Clave before we can actually challenge them. They are with more than we thought''. Both duos parted and went their ways.

The coordinates that Clary text-ed led them to Corlears Hook. The attack happened near the amphitheater. It was very quiet as if nobody was there. Alec took in the strong smell of the salty water. A hard breeze went trough his hair. It was afternoon and it wouldn't be long before it got dark.

They arrived at the amphitheater. The infamous warlock was walking towards the middle of the stage. An innocent mundane was begging for her life.

''Please, please don't hurt me! I have kids!'' she cried. But her cries were futile. The warlock didn't seem to care. All he wanted was her energy.

''Don't you worry. It won't hurt much.'' He said with a voice so cold that drove shivers down the poor woman's spine.

He lifted his arm ready to lash out but an arrow flew right in front of his face. He turned around and saw two Shadowhunters with drawn weapons in front of him. He recognized one of them.

''You again? I see you brought a different friend to help you out?'' he jeered.

''Let the mundane go'' Alec pointed his arrow straight at the face of the warlock. Before he could answer the woman started running away. The warlock sighed. ''Look what you just did. I guess i have to teach you boys a lesson about not getting in the way of a powerful warlock.''

Jace pointed his sword at the warlock. ''Who are you and what do you want with innocent mundanes?''

A smirk appeared on the warlock's face. ''You never heard of the great Rastor Kayn? That's a shame.''

''What do you want with the mundane Rastor?''

''I'm merely draining the energy of their useless bodies.'' His voice sounded without mercy or guilt.

''That makes no sense. Why help Valentine's followers? He hated Downworlders, including you. They will betray you in a heartbeat.''

''Helping Valentine's followers? You've figured that out quick. I'm not a fan of long explanations so I'll keep it simple. Those followers came to the realization that they need some Downworlders in order to succeed and that some of them have similar goals. So i help them and they help me. It's more of a mutual understanding. They get rid of most worthless Downworlders and i get what i want.''

''You would sell out your own people and for what? Power? To be perceived as some kind of superior Downworlder? Jace said with rage in his voice.

''Clever boy but there is so much you don't know yet. If you don't mind I have some mundanes to hu-''. Rastor got interupted by a charging Jace.

''Jace don't! shouted Alec. But he didn't listen. Jace swung his sword at Rastor who could dodge it just in time. He shot an energy blast that blew Jace away. Alec started shooting his arrows but Rastor blocked them with a shield. He ran between the theater seats to get close to Jace who was still trying to get up. Rastor was now focused on Alec and was shooting his energy blasts at him. Alec managed to dodge them before diving between the seats. Jace got up and grabbed his sword from the ground. He flung his sword in a circle and placed a cut in the face of the distracted warlock. Rastor grunted and looked furious. He shot another blast but Jace managed to parry it making the warlock fly back. Jace's knees were shaking and he took long breaths. The magic of this warlock was very powerful and very draining. Rastor got up. Blood was dripping from his face. He was tired but not ready to let this go. Alec got up from behind the seats and with a quick draw from his bow he shot an arrow in Rastor's shoulder. Rastor fell to his knees. He was wounded and couldn't find for much longer. Jace walked up ready to throw the final punches but he heard loud voices and footsteps in the distance. Rastor's help was on the way and they weren't very far. The wounded warlock was not ready to give up without a fight. Jace backed up and realized that they had to leave or they were the ones taken out.

''Get him Jace! Come on!'' Said Alec frustrated.

''We can't Alec we got to go now.''

''We can't let him get away again, not this time.''

''No, there is no time.'' They both backed up and started running back into the streets of Manhattan. They stopped in an empty alleyway. They were both exhausted.

" I can't believe I let him get away again.'' Alec leaned against the wall behind him with his hands in his hair.

''Not your fault brother. We knew this could happen. Izzy warned us about the others.''

''The mundanes are still not safe.''

''We saved that woman's life. Besides we now know who we are dealing with. We finally got a lead.'' Jace smiled. ''That was a great fight you did well. Don't beat yourself up.''

''You too.'' They both paused to get their breath again. ''Let's head back and see what we can find about this Rastor Kayn. Maybe someone knows this guy.'' Alec looked up. A smile appeared on his face.'' I know someone who has some knowledge about warlocks.'' he said.


	3. Paths crossed again

Jace and Alec were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to come down. The elevator doors opened. They didn't expect Izzy to stand there waiting for them.

''Come on boys you got to be quicker than this.''

''We thought you wouldn't make it. How did you get past us?'' asked Alec.

''A girl does not share her secrets. Let's go.'' She pressed the button and the elevator doors closed.

''Izzy, did you find anything on that Rastor guy?'' Jace asked.

''Not much. The institute doesn't have any vital information on this guy. Only that he came to New York a few years ago. The rest is about him living in Egypt and Madrid. We can only hope Magnus knows something about him.''

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They walked to Magnus's door and Jace knocked on it. The door swung open and Magnus was standing in the opening. He was wearing a blouse made out of silk. It matched with his subtle make up. The trio looked impressed. He did not seem happy with Shadowhunters at his doorstep. It usually means trouble.

''What do you need Shadowhunter?'' he quipped.

''We need your help Magnus. It's about the recent attacks.'' said Jace

''Why me? There are plenty of perfectly capable Warlocks out there who can you your bidding.''

''Well that's true but i'm busy, perhaps another time.'' said Magnus with a fake smile on his face. He made it clear that he didn't want to help or show any interest in Shadowhunter business. He paid no attention to the the other Shadowhunters. Alec who was standing behind his siblings and about to step in. Maybe Magnus would be more eager to help if he recognized him. Magnus was about to close the door when he heard a familiar voice.

''This is really important. The lives of innocent mundanes are on the line.'' said Alec who now stood in front of the others.

''O, hello there. I did not expect our paths to cross this soon Alexander.'' A real smile appeared on his face. '' I guess I have some time to spare, come in.'' he gestured them to come in. The three Shadowhunters followed Magnus to the living room. It was a big loft with a lot of space yet everything looked clean and organized. It was probably one of the perks of being a Warlock, to keep things the way you want them to be. Magnus had an extraordinary taste. All kinds of foreign objects were spread throughout the living space. Even some of the furniture seemed to be collected from other parts of the world.

''Thank you for giving us your time. We really appreciate it.''

''It's fine. So what is the problem?''

Izzy started to speak and took the conversation right to the point. "I's about this Warlock called Rastor Kayn. Do you know anything about him?''

Magnus let out a sigh of disappointment. ''Of course i do. Although i don't know him that well.'' he sat down in his chair and continued: " he came to New York a few years ago. Not a very pleasant man .Good thing there are still sympathetic people out there.'' he looked at Alec when he said those last words. Alec tried to hide his blushing face with a stoic look. Izzy noticed and started to wonder how well Alec knew Magnus. At least Jace managed to stay focused on the subject.

''What was unpleasant about him?''

''As the high warlock of Brooklyn I welcome every Warlock who comes to New York. When I met Rastor he didn't seem to appreciate the gesture. We started talking and i asked him what he was here for. No real answer was given so i dropped it. One day he came here because he was in need of vampire fangs. Again we started talking about things but the conversation was quite uncomfortable. The way he spoke about others, as if he was above everybody else.''

''That's our guy.'' said Jace in a cynical tone.

Izzy turned to Alec. ''We need more, this won't help us much.''

Alec hoped Magnus knew something that could help them. For some reason he put his faith in the Warlock's hands. He turned to Magnus. ''Do you know where we can find him? Maybe were he lives?''

''Not anymore. He moved out his condo a few weeks ago. I don't have his current address nor do i want to have it.''

Alec was disappointed. He thought Magnus would have useful information.

''I'm sorry Shadowhunters. I wish i could be of more use.''

" It's not your fault. I guess we should go now and just keep looking.''

''Already you guys just arrived.'' Magnus came out of his chair and stood in front of the trio. ''If i find anything I will let you guys know.''

They thanked Magnus for his time and were ready to leave. Jace was already out of the loft but saw Izzy and Alec still standing in the doorway. Izzy noticed.

''You go ahead Jace we'll catch up.'' she than turned to Alec again. ''So... how do you know Magnus?'' she asked curious. Alec turned slightly red by hearing Magnus's name.

''Just work''

''Just work?'' she repeated in disbelief.

''Yes. Is that so hard to believe?'' said Alec.

She rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.'' She paused for a second before continuing talking. ''Anyway, I think he is holding back information. Something is missing.''

''What makes you think that?'' he didn't like that she was mistrusting Magnus.

''He is **the high Warlock of Brooklyn**. He must keep tabs on the Warlocks around here. Besides I'm a people's person. I just know.'' now Alec was the one rolling his eyes. ''How about you stay and try to get him to talk.'' something in her voice insinuated more.

''How do I get him to talk?''

''You will figure something out.'' Izzy walked away and left Alec standing in the doorway. He heard Magnus coming to the door.

"'Izzy!'' Alec whispered loudly. She turned her head with a cheeky smile on it and stepped in the elevator.

Magnus heard the sound Alec made and stepped around the corner.

"Alexander! You are still here?'' he said with a glimpse of excitement in his voice.

''Uhm, yes..." Alec replied. He didn't know what to say next. Magnus had this strange effect on him.

''Stay for drinks? Our last conversation ended so abruptly.''

Alec smiled. ''Sure.'' He closed the door and walked back to the living room. Magnus snapped his fingers and two cocktails appeared in his hands. He gave one to Alec and cast a spell on their drinks.

''Here you go.'' he tipped his glass to Alec's. ''To our crossing paths.'' They both took a sip from their drinks.

''Follow me Alexander.'' Alec listened and followed Magnus to the balcony. The sun was going down and they had a beautiful view on the city. He felt the heat from the lowering sun. He wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible but he knew he had to ask Magnus about Rastor again.

''It's beautiful out here. You must stand here often.''

''I do time to time. Nothing ends a long day like standing on this balcony with a nice drink and handsome company.'' Alec got that warm feeling again when Magnus said that. They smiled at each other.

''I couldn't agree more.'' said Alec. ''I don't want to ruin this moment but i have to ask about Rastor again.''

Magnus sighed. ''Again? What makes you think that I have information about him.''

''My sister. She thinks you are not telling everything.''

''Well your sister is right. She has a good feeling.''

Alec looked surprised. Izzy was right, Magnus did know something but what.

''I don't like selling out my own kind to Shadowhunters, even if they can be as obnoxious as Rastor.''

''Magnus. Rastor is working with Valentine's followers. We fought him yesterday and he admitted that. He already killed an innocent mundane and was about to kill another if we didn't stop him in time.''

Magnus face changed. He did not see that coming. Normally he wouldn't just believe a Shadowhunter but something about Alec made him trust him. Besides he already met Rastor and he was a shady person.

''Well that sure changes things.''

''He sucked the life force out of somebody. Like he was taking their soul.''

''Dark magic. That's very dark magic. I'm willing to help on two conditions.''

''Ye sure, what do you want?''

'' For one I want to speak to Rastor before you lock him up or sentence him.''

"I think that can be arranged. What's the other one?''

''A date. I think we should go on one. Proper dinner and no talks about death and despair.'' This took Alec by surprise. They were talking about a serious problem but Magnus managed to change it's course like it meant nothing. He never had someone show this much interest in him.

''I...uhm...okay, deal'' said Alec. He shook Magnus hand. An oddly formal gesture to such a personal request.

''I guess it's my turn now to deliver.'' Magnus cleared his throat before talking again. He was happy he got to go out again. Even if is started as a bargaining chip. ''He mentioned this old warehouse at the west-side of Brooklyn twice when i talked to him. I had my eyes on him for a while because i did no trust him. I've seen him around that area multiple times. My guess is that he has a hideout there somewhere.''

''Thanks Magnus. This can help us a lot and potentially safe lives.''

''My pleasure.''

''I should go now and tell the rest so we can prepare.''

''Off you go Shadowhunter. Oh and Alexander before you go, could you write your phone number down. We don't want to forget to plan our date don't we'' Magnus snapped his fingers again and in front of Alec a piece of paper and pen popped up. He wrote his number down. They said their goodbyes and Alec left. They both felt different inside. A warm and exciting feeling. Wanting to see each other again.


	4. The date

Alec was standing in his room thinking about what to wear. He just shared the information Magnus had told him to the others. Jace, Clary and a few other Shadowhunters were thinking of a plan on how to approach and capture Rastor. There was no need for Alec to be there. Jace and Clary had it covered. Besides he already has plans tonight with Magnus. Not knowing what this evening has in store made him nervous. This has always been the case when he has lack of control in situations. He reached in his closet and grabbed some clothes when Izzy walked in.

''Hey.'' she greeted. She saw Alec picking out something to wear. ''Going somewhere?''

''Yes i have some business to take care of.'' he replied.

''What kind of business? I thought you'd be all over this plan Jace and Clary are working on.''

''They don't need me for that-'' For a moment he hesitated. Should he tell Izzy about this date. She would probably get excited and start asking a lot of questions. But he also knew she would be supportive and could help him out on picking an outfit for tonight.

''- besides I'm going to Magnus.''

''To Magnus's?'' a little smile appeared on her face. "'what for? I thought you got all the information he has, so what is this business you have to do?''

''Magnus is the business i have to do-'' at the moment he said that he realized how the words got out and his face changed. Izzy let out a cheeky laugh and tilted her head.

"- I mean not like that... I mean I made a deal with him..''

''Nice safe. What kind of deal are we talking about.'' she said jokingly.

''He offered the to give the information if I agreed to go out with him.''

Izzy got excited. ''A date! Finally Alec, it was about time you started going out with someone. What restaurant? Probably fancy. Oh that's why you were picking out clothes, i can help you out with that. I have great fashion tast-''

''Slow down Izzy, it's work.''said Alec.

Izzy shook her head. The look on her face said it all. '' Really Alec. You can't tell me you don't like this. Do you like Magnus?''

''Maybe...I don't know...yes.'' he finally admitted to himself and now also his sister.''

''That's a good thing Alec.'' Izzy replied. She put her hand on his shoulder. She turned around and walked to his closet. ''You are not wearing that.'' pointing at the bit too casual looking clothes Alec picked out. ''Magnus is a stylish man. So he will take you out to a fancy place... let's see if you got something-'' Izzy proceeded by gliding her hands over the rest of the content and stopped at a dark blue suit. ''- got it! This will look nice.'' She handed her brother the suit.

''Thanks Iz, i really appreciate it.''

''That's what sisters do. I'm just glad you talked me.'' she said walking to the door opening. ''I'm of to Jace and Clary and she what they've got. Have fun with Magnus.'' she said giving a wink to Alec and left. Alec turned back facing his bed with the suit on it. It did look nice. He picked it up and prepared himself for tonight.

Alec knocked on Magnus's door. The door opened and Magnus was standing there with a smile on his face. He was wearing a black suit. His make up and black nail polish blended very well with his suit. Alec couldn't believe his eyes, Magnus looked so good.

''Alexander, you made it. Come in.'' Alec followed the Warlock to the living room wondering where he would take him. ''You look very handsome Alexander. I can see you made some effort.'' said Magnus while touching Alec's arm.

''Thank you. My sister helped me with it.'' said Alec who got a small blush on his face.

''Well you can tell that she did an excellent job.''

Alec smiled. ''You look very nice too. I like the uh...'' pointing at Magnus's hair.

"You like the dash of blue in my hair. We match perfectly.'' He cleared his throat. ''I hope you are hungry cause I have reservations for this nice Italian place. In fact we have to be there in like five minutes''

''Five minutes? Than we have to hurry. Shall i call a cap.'' said Alec

''A cap?'' Magnus laughed. ''Alexander I'm a Warlock. We can just portal there. Besides, taking a cap all the way to Italy will probably take too long don't you think?'' He moved his arms around and created a portal. He then took Alec by his arm and went trough the portal.

They arrived at a beautiful looking restaurant. The building had the style like that of the Roman Empire. Alec could smell the different pastas, pizzas and other traditional Italian dishes. They walked inside and went to the counter. One of the waiters came to them and greeted them.

''Benvenuto.'' said the waiter.

''Buona sera. Abbiamo una prenotazione sotto il nome Magnus Bane.'' Magnus replied.

''Ah si, venite con me.'' He gestured to follow him.

''I didn't know you could speak Italian.'' said Alec with a surprised look on his face.

''If you live for centuries and like to travel to different countries you better learn to speak some other languages.''

''I'm glad you can speak it because I have no idea what he just said.''

The waiter brought them to their table and went to get them the menus. The inside of the restaurant had a renaissance feel to it. They were seated next to the window that gave them a clear view over the city since the restaurant was located a bit uphill.

''So where are we?'' asked Alec.

''Florance, Italy. I love the vibrant culture of this city.''

The waiter came back and gave them their menus. They made their choices and not that much later the waiter returned with their drinks. Alcoholic of course.

''To a nice evening with amazing food.'' said Magnus and they raised their glass. Magnus continued talking. ''So Alexander did the information i gave you do any good?'' He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

''We haven't caught Rastor yet. We are working on a plan to capture him but I'm sure the information you gave us will help us do the job.''

''You are hoping it will otherwise you're stuck on this date with me.'' said Magnus.

''Actually I'm enjoying myself so far.'' This made Magnus blush. The Shadowhunter in front of him was sweet and sympathetic. Something he would never have believed in a hundred years. This must be the person to open up to again.

''How about you Magnus? Did you have to do any favors lately?''

''In fact I have. You would not have guessed it but the life of a Warlock is quite busy.''

''I believe you.'' said Alec while taking a sip of his drink.

''Also quite wet may I add.''

"Wet, what do you mean?'' Alec had no idea what Magnus meant by this.

''Two days ago I went to France. One of my old friends had some relationship trouble so I visited her to help her out. She is, how do I put this nicely, a struggling Warlock. She wanted to come with me. I agreed. She made a portal to New York. Instead of dry land she got us in the East River.'' Magnus took a big sip of his drink and shook his head. ''Luckily near the coast. Of course our only way out was near a busy road. My make up was a mess and people were watching us like we were crazy. We could'nt use our magic till we found a quit place.'' Magnus took another sip of his drink. ''I never let her in charge of the portal process again.''

Alec started laughing. He could picture Magnus completely soaked with a mad look on his face marching through the crowded streets of Brooklyn.

''Atleast it was in the East River and not somewhere in the ocean.'' uttered Alec still laughing.

''You're right.'' Magnus chuckled.

The waiter arrived at their table again bringing their food. They both had a nice pasta with shrimps in it. At the moment they both wanted to dive in to devour the delicious looking food, a person Alec never had seen before stopped at their table. A man with messy blond hair and blue eyes, somewhere in his thirties approached Magnus. He started talking with a British accent.

''O hey Magnus. What a coincidence to meet you here.'' he said with a sarcastic undertone.

''Hello, Dean, what do you want?'' asked Magnus who clearly looked irritated.

''A little bird has told me you would be here, and here you are. With company i see. I wonder who would take time out of their day and spend it with the sleazy Magnus Bane.

Sleazy? Alec could not believe what he just heard. Who was this guy and how dared he speak to Magnus in such a rude fashion.

''Leave us be I don't need your cheap looking suit or bad hair anywhere near my food.'' said Magnus

''I am just reminding you of the offer I made. You were pretty rude about it last time I saw you and I haven't heard from you since.''

''I don't like shady offers so again, no thank you.'' said Magnus. He was getting upset. This whole evening started of great but seemed to get ruined by one jerk.

'' O come on Magnus, you go-''

''He said no.'' said Alec in a firm manner. Alec seemed to recognize this man. Recently some new Shadowhunters have gotten from overseas and joined the institute. This was probably one of them because of the noticeable rune on the back of his neck.

''You don't have to do this Alexander I got it'' said Magnus who was happily surprised that Alec was standing up for him against another Shadowhunter.

''Listen up buddy I don't know who yo-'' said the Shadowhunter who got interrupted by Alec once again.

Alec's voice sounded deeper and annoyed. ''No you listen to me. Magnus doesn't want anything to do with you or your supposed 'deal'. So i recommend you to leave.'' Alec commended.

''Why would I listen to you.'' said the smug Shadowhunter.

''You are one of the new Shadowhunters from England right. Joining the institute in New York.''

''Yes I am.'' he replied. Uneasy about the fact that Alec knew this.

''You see I'm from that exact institute as well. I think I've seen you before. Now I know who runs the institute, in fact I'm very close to the people in charge. So if you don't want to get sent back or have the people in power stacked against you...''

''You would do that because of a Downworlder? You know what, fine, I will leave.'' He turned to Magnus again. ''You are lucky your friend was here.'' he said before storming off.

''I'm sorry about that. Not all Shadowhunters are like that.''

''I know. That's why I'm here with you.'' said Magnus who was able to smile again.

They heard a loud noise of plates scattering and glass breaking. It turned out Dean the jerky Shadowhunter tripped and fell against one of the tables. Both Alec and Magnus started laughing.

''That was petty but I just had to do that.'' said Magnus with a smirk on his face.

''You did that?''

''When he walked away I used a little bit of my magic to tie his shoelaces together.''

They both started laughing again and finished their food.

It was late and Alec and Magnus got back to Magnus's loft from their little trip to Italy. They were standing on the balcony at the same spot as last time they saw eachother.

''I had a really great time tonight.'' said Alec with the biggest smile on his face.

''Me too Alexander.''

''Magnus.'' said Alec in a more serious tone.

''What is Alexander?'' asked Magnus who looked slightly worried at the change of Alec's tone.

''I have never been comfortable with myself. Or fully accept who I am. But you made me feel different about myself. I...I really like you.'' said Alec.

''I really like you too Alexander...''

They both looked in each others eyes. And than Alec went in for the kiss. They pressed their soft lips against one another. Magnus put his hand on Alec's chest and Alec cupped Magnus's face. For a moment nothing mattered. It was just them. There on the balcony. Being together. They were so invested in the kiss they almost forgot to breath. They leaned back again.

''You must really like me than Alexander.'' said Magnus's while stroking Alec's arm.

They both felt warm insight. A perfect ending to an almost perfect night. That reaction made Alec smile again. They kept looking in their eyes. Leaning in for another kiss when Alec's phone rang. He wanted to ignore it but it could be important. So he leaned back again and pressed his back to the balcony.

''Hello?'' really? Where are you now? Of course.'' he looked at Magnus. It's Jace. They found Rastor.

''I guess this night is far from over.'' said Magnus.

* * *

I would really appreciate a review u guys. I need some constructive critisism. Right now it feels like I'm writing for nobody xD


	5. Crucial decision

Alec and Magnus arrived at the scene where Jace was waiting for them. He was talking to some Shadowhunters about the plan. He saw his brother walking towards him in the corner of his eye so he turned around.

''Already here, that's fast.'' said Jace.

''One of the benefits of traveling with a Warlock.''

''About that. Why is Magnus here exactly.'' said Jace now turning to Magnus. ''No offense of course.''

''Non taken.'' said Magnus with a forced smile.

''He offered me, us, to help out.''

''That's generous. We owe you one Magnus.''

''You guys already gave me what I wanted.'' said Magnus while looking at Alec. ''So what's the plan here? Of what use could I be?''

'' Let me oversimplify the plan. We surrounded the entire area. Me and Clary are going in to distract Rastor. Alec you need to sneak in and get behind Rastor. You need to get a good aim and shoot him down. Preferably not dead, so you know, we can extract some information from him. However, there is just one obstacle... or more you have to watch out for.''

''What obstacle?'' asked Alec.

Before Jace could answer Magnus already did. ''Wards.''

''Exactly. We have reason to believe that Rastor placed wards and other traps in case things take a bad turn. With Magnus this could be less of a problem. I hope.''

''I can detect wards better than Shadowhunters but it will still be dangerous. We need to be careful Alexander.'' Magnus had a worrying look on his face. This night already was a lot to take in and now this. He now had to keep an eye out for his precious Shadowhunter also knowing Alec would be doing the same for him.

''Alexander?'' asked Jace. But before any of them could reply he continued. ''It doesn't matter. Let's catch this piece of (a) garbage.''

''Get everybody in position and let's do this.'' said Alec. Jace joined the other Shadowhunters and ordered them to get in position.

* * *

The abandoned warehouse looked highly suspicious. Most windows were broken. The paint on the walls was fading and some appeared to have blood on them. Chills went down Magnus's spine. It certainly won't be a pleasant visit.

''Of course an abandoned warehouse is his hiding place. I thought people only did this in movies?'' Magnus remarked.

''More than you think, especially demons. Most mundanes avoid places like these.'' Alec looked around to see if someone was watching them. So far it seemed like a remote place where nobody was or wanted to be. The blood suggested otherwise of course. Alec walked to the entrance when Magnus told him to wait.

''What is it Magnus?''

''Step aside.'' ordered Magnus. He moved his arms around ready to cast a spell. It revealed some kind of barrier, most likely placed by Rastor to keep intruders from entering.

''Just like I thought. He has placed barriers around the building. Touch it and it will burn your skin away.''

''I'm glad I brought you with me. Imagine if-'' Alec couldn't even finish that sentence.

Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips. ''-don't even start Alexander. Now if you would follow me.'' gesturing at Alec to follow him inside. Once inside there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was mostly empty aside from some old crates and other junk. Built in the middle of the open space there was an old elevator, which was nothing more than a metal box with a rope system attached to it. Magnus walked towards the elevator to see if there was anything inside it.

''On what level was Rastor hiding again?'' he asked in the laziest tone.

''The fifth. And we are not using that, unless you have a death wish.''

''Of course not, it looks like it won't work anyway. Besides, we would probably plummet to our deaths halfway the ride.'' said Magnus sarcastic.

The walked around the elevator shaft. Once around forth corner became visible and appeared to have a broken -in -doorway next to it. Magnus broke down the barrier and they walked silently up the stairs to the second floor where the stairs abruptly ended. Just like the room prior, the first floor was also mostly empty aside from a gruesome detail. A body lay next to the elevator shaft.

''I guess we aren't the only ones here.'' said Magnus.

''Another victim of Rastor.'' said Alec with anger in his voice. Magnus walked to the body to see what it was. Alec stood behind Magnus and examined the body from a distance. Something wasn't right about this.

''It looks like a mundane.'' said Magnus. He saw something in his pocket, a phone. He grabbed it but the battery was dead. This raised other questions. '' I got his phone but the battery is empty, that's strange.''

''Why? Phone batteries die all the time. I thought you new this Magnus.'' said Alec teasingly.

''I'm serious. If the phone is dead that means that the body has been laying here for at least a couple of days... but the body has not even started to decompose yet, no smell, nothing. Suddenly the dots connected in Alec's head. This was no ordinary dead man. If Rastor killed him he would have his energy sucked out. This body looked nothing like the ones they encountered before. It was a trap! The realization hit and Alec rushed to Magnus and he pulled him back, right at that moment the eyes of the body sprung wide open. A demonic glare looked at them. A claw swung towards Magnus face. The tip of the nail scratching his face. They fell down. Now facing a demon.

''Are you okay?'' asked Alec.

''I'm good, its just a scratch.''

The demon rushed towards them. Magnus shot his magic at the demon but it was futile.

''The demon is magic resistant, shoot it down Alexander!'' Alec reached for his bow and arrows but the demon was to quick. He grabbed Alec and threw him across the room. Alec grunted in pain. Magnus tried to distract the demon so he kept using his magic which did noting but slow the demon down. He grabbed Magnus by his throat, raising him into the air. Magnus tried to free himself from the demon's grasp but he was not strong enough. His breathes became slower and shorter. He felt tears well up in his face. Things started to get blurry. He felt like he was floating to the sky. Alec became fully conscious again. He couldn't believe his eyes. A flame burned inside him. He saw a man he cared deeply about being chocked to death by a demon. He reached for his bow and arrow. The arrow flew trough the room and pierced the demon. He released Magnus who was now coughing on the floor to inhale air again. It still wasn't dead. Both Alec and the demon were facing each other. The creature of hell charged with great speed towards Alec again. But he was ready for round two. He shot his second arrow right in the middle of the demon's eye. Finally it dissolved into thin air. Magnus walked to Alec hugging him.

''Are you alright?'' asked Magnus.

''I'm fine, you?'' he asked with a worried face.

''Thanks to you.''

''We both saved each other.'' they smiled and hugged again.

''Now let's end this for everybody's sake, i'm done with Rastor.'' said Alec.

* * *

Rastor stood in front Clary and Jace. He knew something was up, his wards had been disabled. Alec and Magnus finally reached the floor of Rastor and got into position.

''It's over Rastor! We have surrounded the perimeter. You have nowhere to go!'' shouted Jace.

'' I see you brought a new companion.'' pointing at Clary.

'' You are a Downworlder to them too, they don't like you.'' said Clary.

Rastor laughed. ''My sweet naive child, there is so much you don't know. If were smart you would join out side!''

'' I would rather die than join you!'' said Clary.

Alec got into position. Magnus walked past Alec and got to another side of Rastor. Now he was surrounded on this floor as well. Rastor stared smirking.

''you Shadowhunters really think I was this oblivious.'' Rastor used his magic and lifted Clary into the air. His magic was suffocating her. Alec and Magnus now left the shadow from which they were hiding. Magnus was ready to cast one of his spells and Alec had his bow and arrow ready to shoot.

''Ah, there is the rest. I was wondering when you joined the conversation.''

''It's over Rastor! Let her go!'' Yelled Jace.

Rastor started laughing again. He was enjoying himself. He expected such an attempt and was and knew how to trigger their buttons. He slowly walked towards the elevator, still with Clary in his grasp, who was still finding a way to breathe. All eyes were on Clary and they didn't notice that Rastor quickly casted the same spell on Magnus. Once again Magnus was losing his breath, still recovering from his last battle. Rastor now ignored Jace who was helpless and turned to Alec when he arrived in the elevator.

''You have to choose young Shadowhunter. Who is it gonna be!'' he laughed. Alec now had to choose between Magnus and Clary. Who is he gonna safe. What option is left. From that point on everything felt as if it was played in slow-motion. Alec looked at Clary. He saw the fear in her eyes. His eyes then switched to Magnus who looked with trust and hopefulness at him. _Trust yourself_. He thought to himself. He stretched his bow and arrow to the maximum amount. What he was about to do next was going to be regretted. He aimed his arrow at Magnus, who looked back at him in absolute shock and shot his arrow.


	6. Accurate arrow

**Hey everyone, this will be a short chapter. I have a question for the people who have time to answer. I want to make a time jump, however I'm still not sure how much this will be. I'm thinking of 1 week to 3 months. this will impact (mostly) Malec in different ways. Let me know what yall want to read :)**

* * *

Alec never experienced a slow motion moment in his life but this was it. Every second felt like a lifetime. He saw Clary and Jace and the shock on their faces but most importantly Magnus's. It was like he could feel his heart pounding in disbelief. The arrow flew and flew and flew through the room.

Suddenly a flashback came to Alec of a conversation he had with Magnus when he first met him at the bar.

 _''Did you see the looks those Shadowhunters were giving us.'' said Magnus_

 _''Some Shadowhunters don't like Downworlders. Or even that other Shadowhunters talk to them.''_

 _''Do you hold a dislike for us Downworlders too?'' asked Magnus who hoped on a positive answer from Alec._

 _''No, not really. There are good and bad guys from every group people.'' now smiling at Magnus._

 _''I am glad you think that way Alec.'' said Magnus smiling back at Alec._

 _''It can be hard sometimes though. The Clave and the accords make it hard for us to appreciate each other.'' Alec took another sip of his drink._

 _''Don't even get me started on the Clave. Said Magnus dramatically, making Alec laugh. ''You just need to start thinking outside the box.''_

 _''What do you mean?''_

 _''At some time in your life you need to do what feels right, not what others want you to do. Even if it goes against the Clave and their 'orders'. Sometimes you just have to take a risk for the things you care about.''_

Alec knew he would regret his decision but he had no choice. The arrow flew towards Magnus but it was not Magnus who got shot. Before Rastor could comprehend what was happening, it was already to late. The arrow pierced through two of the ropes holding the elevator and flew a few inches from Magnus his face. Rastor had no time to react. There was to much pressure on the remaining ropes and the elevator crumbed down. A couple of seconds later the hard sound of the falling elevator was heard. Alec and Jace ran to the edge to see the aftermath. They saw Rastor trying to hold on the floor beneath them with one arm. It was to much for him to hold onto. He then fell down and rolled on the ground, not moving.

Jace ran to Clary who was laying on the floor and Alec ran to Magnus who leaned against a wall trying to stand up.

''Are you alright, Magnus?'' said Alec worried. He grabbed Magnus and helped him sit down on the floor so he could catch his breath back again.

''For a minute...I thought...you...'' Magnus could barely speak. His body felt heavy like he ran a marathon.

''I would never. I could never do that to you.'' said Alec and he caressed Magnus his cheek.

''What about Rastor? We were so close to getting the information we needed.''

''You are more important than that.''

Magnus got up and him and Alec joined the others. They went down to see what was left of Rastor. Once there they saw him laying next to the elevator. Alec kneeled down to get a closer look.

''I think he's dea-''

A soft and sinister laugh left the bloody mouth of Rastor. His now half-opened eyes looked at Alec. He Grabbed Alec by his shirt and pulled himself up to his ears and whispered:

''You failed...Soon your demise will follow...They have him almost ready.'' said Rastor softly. He let go of Alec and lay down again.

''What do you mean!? Who is 'him'!?'' Alec yelled. But he did not get an answer back. Rastor just smiled back at him. A drop of blood dripped from his mouth, then he closed his eyes. His last breath left his body.

''What did he say?'' asked Jace.

''He said 'they have him almost ready'''. Who is he talking about?''

''I have no idea but I think I don't want to know the answer either.''

''What happened?'' said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Izzy walking in.

''The elevator collapsed with Rastor in it.'' responded Jace.

''How did that happen?''

''He was trying to kill Magnus and Clary, so I shot it down.'' said Alec.

''What are we going to do now? He was our only lead. We still have no idea what Valentine's followers are planning.''

''I'm sorry guys.'' said Clary suddenly.

''It is not your fault.'' said Jace firmly.

''Well, when I'm present the plan always fails somehow.'' The group looked at Clary and they tilted their heads and mumbled agreeing with that somewhat true-ish statement.

''What about drinks?'' said Magnus. "I could definitely use one right now.''

''It's 6 am Magnus.'' said Clary.

''Most parties last longer than that, it's my treat.'' Everyone of them could use a drink so they agreed and followed Magnus to the local bar.

* * *

Everyone was at the bar enjoying themselves. There weren't many people, most of them had already left. Alec pulled Magnus to the side, making it clear he wanted to talk.

''What is is Alexander?'' asked Magnus.

''Nothing. I'm just happy you are here.'' he said with a worn out look on his face.

''Me too, tonight was a bit crazy. It was a lot to take in. Can I speak to you in private?'' Magnus asked. Alec agreed and followed Magnus outside the bar, away from all the noise.

''what is it?'' asked Alec. Magnus face changed to a more serious one.

''Like I've said before, it has been a long time since I cared for someone. Tonight, after all that we have been trough...I realized that I care a lot for you too. You make me feel things...that I haven't felt in a long time.'' said Magnus. He showed his most vulnerable side to Alec. He could not hide it anymore, his feelings for this Shadowhunter became to strong.

''I care a lot for you too.'' said Alec who stepped a bit closer. He grabbed Magnus by his shirt and kissed him. They stood there, pressed onto each other for at least a minute before letting go.

''You sure know how to make your statements Alexander.'' said Magnus, which made Alec smile. ''You want to go to my place, its much more quit than in there.'' pointing at he bar.

''I would like that.'' said Alec. Magnus grabbed him by his hand and made a portal. They both walked in and disappeared.


	7. Good morning?

Magnus felt his heart beating though his chest. Cold drops covered his body. He moved from one side to the other. His eyes were closed shut but twitching. He kept mumbling words over and over again, stuck in an other world. A world much more sinister than reality itself. He shot up and felt his lungs releasing an endless supply of air. He looked around trying to reassure his safety. The sun was shining trough the curtains. Magnus looked the clock. 7:30. It was still early in the morning. He felt something grabbing his arm. He looked to the side and saw that Alec had waken up.

''Is everything okay? You feel sweaty.'' said Alec with his eyes barely open.

Magnus took a gasp of air. Seeing Alec made him feel safe again. ''Everything is fine Alexander.''

''Was it another bad dream?'' asked Alec still holding Magnus's arm.

''Yes, the same one but this time the demon killed you instead of me. I'm afraid I can't get rid of these terrible dreams.'' Magnus went back under the covers and pressed his body against that of Alec. ''Luckily it was just a dream.

Alec gave Magnus a kiss on the cheeks. ''It's going to be okay, I promise.''

Magnus smiled. ''I feel better already. But enough about the dream'' Magnus face changed while thinking about last night. He and Alec took the next step in their relationship. As soon as he thought of it a warm feeling took over his body and he couldn't control his cheeks. ''last night was, how should I put it...amazing!''

''It was great, I never felt anything like that before.''

''Oh Alexander, that was just the tip of the iceberg. There is so much more I can show you.'' said Magnus while giving Alec a cheeky look.

Alec laughed. ''I have to go the institute needs me I have to go.'' Alec jumped out of bed and put on his clothes. He reached for his shirt but it flew across the room and landed in the bed. He turned around and saw Magnus twirling his finger in the air.

''You can't go out without taking a shower first. Leaders need good hygiene Alexander.'' Alec walked up to Magnus but the warlock put his hand on the Shadowhunter's hairy chest. ''You have to set a good example.''

Alec took Magnus hand off of him. ''I am not the 'leader' and besides I don't have much time Magnus.''

''I'm sure one of these days you will be. I'm serious. I'll even make you breakfast if you stay a little longer.'' Alec knew Magnus would not let this go so he complied. A grin appeared on Magnus his face. ''If you need any help...''

''Take that grin off your face it's not going to happen. Can I have my shirt back?'' said Alec. He wanted to stay with Magnus but he knew he had to fulfill his duties.

''I like this look-'' but Alec grabbed his shirt and walked to the bathroom. Magnus got out of bed and put on a robe to prepare breakfast for his boyfriend. He didn't know what to make but knowing Alec it had to be simple and fast.

Alec walked into the living room as Magnus was setting up the table. The room smelled like freshly baked eggs and croissants. Alec sat down and waited impatiently for Magnus to sit down too.

''It smells really good Magnus.'' said Alec with his mouth half full.

''It's nothing really. Have I ever told you about the fine cuisine of the french.'' said Magnus proudly.

''No but you can show me next time.''

After they were done they cleaned everything up ready to start the day.

''Thanks for the breakfast Magnus.'' Alec was ready to go but before he could leave a hand grabbed him by his arm and pushed him to the kitchen counter.

''Aren't you forgetting something.'' said Magnus locking his eyes onto Alec. The Shadowhunter smiled and kissed the warlock on his lips. Magnus hands sliding down and slowly lifting up Alec's shirt.

''Stop, I have to go.'' said Alec trying to convince himself more than the guy standing in front of him.

''Come on. You can spare a couple of minutes.'' Alec gave in. He walked to the table and searched between his stuff.

''What are you doing darling.'' said Magnus confused. Alec grabbed his stele and activated his power and flexibility runes. He walked back and lifted Magnus up and out him on top of the kitchen counter. They both giggled and continue to make out when suddenly the door swung open. Jace walked up with a worried face. Magnus, who quickly closed his robe jumped of the counter and cleared his throat. Alec adjusted his shirt and put his hand behind his back and arched his back into a professional stance. However Jace didn't react. He still had that worried look on his face.

''Alec I need your help. Clary is missing!''

''What? When?'' asked Alec still caught off guard.

''Since yesterday evening. She called me and told me she had found a lead on Valentines followers.''

''They have not done much since the death of Rastor.''

''I know'' said Jace while pacing back and forth. ''Clary found something, she wanted to tell me but she had to hang up. I tried to call her this morning but she doesn't answer her phone. I think she is in trouble.'' His voice sounded scared.

''I'll come with you.'' said Alec

''And I will contact some of my people to see if they have heard something.'' said Magnus.

''Thanks Magnus I appreciate that.'' Jace sounded a bit more relieved.

* * *

Izzy was waiting for her brothers to arrive at the institute. She stood in front of the computer and put a map of New York on display.

''What did you find Izzy.'' Jace's tone changed to fierce. He had to find Clary.

''Look.'' Isabelle enlarged a part of the map. ''One of our guys found Clary's phone here. Also they found her stele a couple of hundred meter south of that location. She sounded worried. '' I think she stumbled on something major.''

''What can it be?'' asked Alec.

''I don't know but it has to be important enough to take her with them.'' she closed the map and walked towards Jace. ''I have already send search parties it's going to be okay.'' trying to comfort him.

''Thanks Izzy. Alec you go to the location of the phone and I will look around the area of her stele.'' said Jace. Alec nodded in agreement.

''I will text you guys the coordinates.'' Izzy turned around facing the computer again. Jace and Alec were ready to leave when one of the security guards stopped them.

''We have a problem!'' he said out of breath.

''What is it now?'' asked the trio.

''The body of Rastor is missing out of the morgue!''


	8. The rescue

''What?! How?!'' said Alec in frustration.

''The security cameras were disabled and the staff in the surveillance room got dosed with some kind of paralyzing gas.'' explained the guard. Alec tried to gain some useful information when Maryse Lightwood out of nowhere fiercely walked up to the scene.

"Mother-'' Alec tried to explain to Maryse what happened but got cut off.

She sighed and didn't sound happy. ''I heard. How can this happen? Nobody can just come in here and...'' She made a face like she just saw a dead rat. ''... take things.''

The security guard switched his attention to Maryse. ''We tend to believe it was an inside job. There are no signs of forced entrances.''

Maryse tone changed to frustration and disbelieve. ''That is just fantastic. Of course we have traitors in our midst.'' She told the security to put the whole institute on lock down. The guard obeyed her orders and walked off. Maryse switched her attention to her children who knew what was coming next.

''Robert and I are busy running this institute, attending countless meetings and taking care of your little brother...'' She paused trying not to snap. The disappointment in her voice was inescapable. ''...All I expect of the three of you, is to make sure this institute does not burn down... and here I stand, in flames and all.''

Izzy was the first to step to her mother. She was ready to put up a fight with her mother. ''We work hard everyday, just as much as you do. This could not be foreseen!''

Marys chuckled and shook her head. ''Couldn't be foreseen?!'' she repeated. ''First you kill our only source of useful information and then you let it's body be taken away right under your noses.'' She looked for the nearest thing to lean against, than continued. '' I expect better of you, all three of you. I have a meeting in Idris with Robert and the counsel. I'm going to pretend everything is okay while you fix this mess.''

This time Jace stepped up. ''Sorry, I can't.'' he said determined.

Maryse turned her head slowly and looked at him with an angry-like look in her eyes waiting for some kind of phenomenal explanation.

''Clary is missing and I got to find her!'' he said. Maryse took a breath of air and tried to remain calm.

''Of course she is.'' said Maryse sarcastic. ''There can't go a day past without that carrot getting herself in trouble.''

''Please I have to find her.'' Clary was all Jace could think about at this moment. Rastor's dead body wasn't nearly as important to him.

''Fine. I know you will look for her regardless.'' Maryse knew Jace and she also knew it was futile to try to convince him otherwise.

''Thanks mom but Alec has to come with me, I need someone who I can trust.''

''What about Rastor'' asked Maryse.

Finally Alec stepped to his mother. ''I'm going with Jace.'' He turned his head to Izzy. ''I'm sure Izzy can take care of it, she is one of the best we got.'' Isabelle looked down and tried to suppress her smile.

Maryse sighed again. ''If that is what you want. ME and your father will be back in two days. I await that everything will be running smoothly at our arrival.'' she said with strictest tone possible.

''We got this'' said Izzy.

Without saying anything Maryse turned around and stormed off. Izzy did too but before she could get away Alec grabbed her arm.

''You can do this Izzy. We believe in you.''

''Thanks big brother. Good luck and get her back.'' Alec nodded and the three went on their way.

* * *

Magnus was sitting on his couch browsing through his phone when he heard a gentle knock on the door. A smile appeared on his face. He recognized that all familiar knock. He opened the door with a great swing and saw Alec adjusting his hair. Alec quickly took his hand out of his hair and walked in.

''Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be home still.''

''I won't leave in another 30 minutes. Any luck in finding Clary?''

''No luck there. They found her stele south of here, Jace is looking there. I'm supposed to be looking around her cellphone a couple of streets away.'' This time Alec sounded worried even tho he did not like Clary that much. ''Have you heard anything?''

''I asked around but nobody has seen anything, I'm sorry Alexander.'' Magnus put his arm around Alec in attempt to comfort him.

''I was hoping you heard something. I guess I have to go again, see you tonight?''

''Or I can come with you. We will find her together and then tonight you and I could-'' But before Magnus could finish Alec's phone rang.

''Jace?" asked Alec. ''Yes, I am on my way-'' Where?'' I will and hang in there we will find her.''

''What is it?'' asked Magnus.

''There is a new location where Clary could have been. Jace has found something at the location of the stele but he wants me to check this new area out too.''

'' Il go check there.'' said Magnus.

"Really? That would be great Magnus.'' Alec gave him a big kiss on his lips.

''If this is how you thank me now ,I can not wait how you will thank me when _I_ find Clary.'' said Magnus with sparkles in his eyes.

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus his arm. ''Lets go, we have a Shadowhunter to find.''

* * *

It was getting dark and Alec had not found any traces of Clary. Jace was still looking and Magnus too. Alec had scanned the entire area but he did not find anything useful. He walked back to the location of her phone. It was laying between some thrash. He grabbed the phone and tried to unlock it, however it required a password that only she could know. Alec was about to give up hope when he saw something that caught his attention. An unusual sign was scraped on one of the side-allays. It looked a Shadowhunter rune, Alec wasn't sure since it was very small and not entirely accurate. He walked towards the wall to see the sign up close. It was one of the signs that Clary had recently learned. A piece of brick was lying next to the wall. It had to be her. Alec walked trough the dark allay way which led to a small dock. It looked like a dead end but straight across the water was another dock. Alec took an abandoned fishing boat and sailed across the water. He looked around but saw only old buildings. _Clary had to be here somewhere_ he thought to himself. Alec was ready to grab his bow and arrows when his phone rang. It was Magnus.

''Hey Alexander, have you found anything because I haven't and I heard Jace didn't either.'' asked Magnus.

''I think I have but I'm not sure yet.''

''Be careful darling we can't have two Shadowhunters missing.'' Magnus sounded slightly worried.

''I will don't you worry about me.'' said Alec tensely. ''I still want to thank you for helping me.''

''Does this mean I still get my big thank you when you get home.'' Magnus tried to relieve some tension.

'' Sure. See you later.'' Alec hung up the phone and called Izzy.

''Izzy, I need you to look something up for me.''

''What do you need Alec.'' asked Izzy with curiosity.

''Can you look up the locations were Clary could have been.''

''Sure one second.'' He heared Izzy's heels clacking trough the phone. ''I have send you the information to your phone. What did you find Alec?'' asked Izzy.

''Can you draw a line that connects these locations with her phone as destination.'' said Alec determined.

''It looks like a possible route but it does not really make sense for her to walk this path. It leads to water.'' Izzy was not sure were Alec was going with this.

''Look on the other side of the water.''

''There is not much. A park some old unused buildi-. Great work big brother.''

''How is it going with you and the Rastor problem?'' asked Alec.

''Not that great, we don't have much to work with.'' said Izzy disappointed.

''You can do it Iz-.'' Alec stopped talking when he heard voices. The voices slowly faded, it to be them.

''Alec are you there? Hello?'' asked Izzy.

''I think I know were she is'' said Alec. I text you my location.

''Don't do anything Alec stay put till back up arrives.'' commanded Isabelle.

''I know what I'm doing.'' said Alec and he hung up the phone. Guards were guarding the perimeter. But to his luck he saw some old stairs leading up one of the old buildings. He saw the talking guards and followed them from above. A couple of blocks later they stopped. Alec climbed down from a rain pipe and hid behind some bushes. He overheard them talking.

''I don't want to upset him.'' said of of them. He could not hear the other one mumbling his words.

"I know. Don't worry she is not going anywhere tied up.'' then he slammed the big metal box behind him.

Alec was not sure what to do. Izzy told him to wait for back up but he could not just ignore this situation. He walked around to get a better view. There were only two guards outside, probably more inside. If he had to free Clary he had to be quiet. He found the perfect place close to the guards. He drew his bow and aimed. For a moment he doubted. An arrow flew trough the air and hit one of the guards who fell down. The other one looked around confused. Then Alec shot him down too. He ran to the metal box and opened it. Clary looked up and saw Alec standing there.

''Alec!'' she whispered loudly.

He ran up to her and cut the ropes. She massaged her wrists who were red and painful.

''follow me.'' said Alec. He looked around and heard voices in the distance. Definitely more than two guards. Soon the would reach them and see the dead guards.

''Look!'' said clary pointing at a well leading to the sewers. They lifted the lid and jumped down. Angry voices could be heard in the distance. They started running the way Alec walked on the surface.

''What happened?'' asked Alec.

''I saw them moving a body, I think it was dead. Said Clary. ''I called Jace that I had found something. Next moment I got ambushed.''

''Are you hurt.'' asked Alec while examining Clary.

''Besides my wrists I'm fine.'' Still massaging her wrists. '' So you found my clues?''

''We all found something but I saw the sign u drew. Not that accurate.'' he said teasingly.

Clary tilted her head. ''Well you try and draw something while being held hostage.''

Alec heard the sound of water nearby. They walked around the corner and saw a lid but no ladder to help them up.

''We have to get out here.'' said Alec pointing up. He helped Cley get up there and she managed to lift the lid. She crawled up and looked around.

''I don't see anybody yet. Give me your arm.'' Alec grabbed her hand. He then tried to lift himself up from the edges of the lid when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He felt hands grabbing him and pulling him down. He was too late. A bunch of the followers surrounded him. He tried to hold on but he was not strong enough to free himself from that many people pulling him down. Slowly he started slipping back. Clary panicked and grabbed his jacket but it was futile.

''Alec! Alec hold on! Alec!'' shouted Clary.

''Run!'' yelled Alec.

''I can't leave you behind!''

''Go!'' shouted Alec at the moment he lost his grip. The last thing he saw was clary running away before he felt something hard bang against his head that turned everything black.


End file.
